


unity of stags

by Sershanecc



Series: Roses and Stags [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Home Wrecker, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Modeling, Rugby, Sexual Content, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sershanecc/pseuds/Sershanecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Baratheon family in a modern world. Renly gatherers Roberts bastards, Loras starts his senior year and makes difficult choices, Bella aiming for queen bee, Joffrey tries to keep up is reputation, Gendrys hooks up with arya stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter

Lyanna Stark left Robert for Rhaegar, Robert marries Cersei (famous model) and falls in love.  
The Baratheons are a Famous family.  
Robert is a Famous Rugby player and is not a fat and lazy drunk, but is muscular, lustful, rugby star celebrity.  
Stannis is a multi millionaire lawyer and lives on an island  
Renly is given the Baratheon family home Storms End, and his trust fund.  
Robert taken custody of all his bastards and given them to the Baratheon family home in the care of Renly.  
Roberts and Cersei's children are theirs but still have blonde hair and green eyes. they all live in a new Baratheon mansion

Renly Baratheon - age 21 at University of Oxford   
Joffrey Baratheon - age 17 in year 12  
Tommen Baratheon - age 15 in year 10  
Myrcella Baratheon - age 16 in year 12  
Shireen Baratheon - age 14 in year 10

Alyssa Baratheon - age 20 at University of Cambridge  
Mya Baratheon - age 19 at University of Cambridge  
Jace Baratheon - age 18 all star rugby player  
Gendry Baratheon - age 17 in year 12  
Bella Baratheon - age 17 in year 12  
Robar Baratheon - age 16 in year 11  
Jocelyn Baratheon - age 15 in year 10  
Edric Baratheon - age 14 in year 9  
Owen Baratheon - age 10 in year 5  
Hanna Baratheon - age 9 in year 4  
Gwen Baratheon - age 6 in year 1  
Megan Baratheon - age 6 in year 1  
Stefen Baratheon - age 5 in kindergarten  
Ruth Baratheon - age 4 in preschool  
Orys Baratheon - age 2  
Barra Baratheon - age 1


	2. Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sample POVS for the upcoming chatpers :)  
> Bella Baratheon (aka Bella Rivers from asoiaf in acok) is Roberts Favorite bastard Daughter, and favors her out of the lot of them, he has given her a limitless credit card, a Cadillac for 16th name-day, and her personal handmaiden named alli.   
> Renly and Loras morning on Loras' senior year of high school.

**Bella**

Bella Baratheon woke up with a yawn with the sun shining through her windows from Storms End. Bella quickly jumped out of bed a screamed " _senior year bitche_ s _!_ " she quickly ordered alli in to help her get dressed excitedly, finally Bella thought my first last day of high school. While alli quickly ran in, Bella kindly asked her to pull out her curlers she slept in all night, one she was done she quickly ran to her make up desk and started with the blush, pink blush she thought, pink blush always makes you look innocent right? she thought to herself. "Ugh Bella your hair looks alluring!" her maid said in excitement tone! "Am I not always?" she replied as she smirked at her through the mirror. She finished with her foundation, once done putting her make up on she applied her last of make up light pink lipstick!. once satisfied she turned around and smiled at alli as she laid out her pink floral dress that shows enough cleavage enough that satisfied her with cute straps that went over her milky skin. 

 

**Renly**

"Here Jace take a picture of us!" demanded Loras as he shoved his iPhone in jaces hand as he gripped renlys arm toward him, looking down at loras he truly looks more glowing then normal, probably because renly fucked him thrice this morning, or because he's excited for his senior year, maybe both renly thought. Loras was wearing tight bright yellow short shorts that showed the curve of his arse in a way that loras knew drove renly crazy, and he was showing off his muscled thighs that clearly shows his love bites in his upper inner left thigh he received from renly last night, and loras shirt was tight on him as well, green shirt with tiny watermelons all over, with the first two buttons undone showing a lot of his chest, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. loras also wore no socks in his red toms, and had his glasses on his head that he never did wear, using them to keep his curly hair out of his eyes.

Loras did has a very unique sense of fashion, which renly loved all the more about loras. Renly did not put his shirt on because right after as loras put it " _pictures of my_   _first day of senior year outfit with my hot boyfriend for Instagram!"_ pictures he would jump back into bed, so he had on his black short shorts that he used for swimming. Loras rested his hand on renlys hip and his other hand on renlys abdominal muscles, renly threw his arm around his boyfriends shoulder and gave his most charming grin to the camera.

"Wait one more!" loras told jace, both renly and jace rolled their eyes as loras faced renly and threw his arms around his neck, and brought his soft lips to renlys own, renly placed both his hands on loras slim hips, bringing him closer. As loras tongue made its way into renlys mouth jace called out "all right done, that's enough gay kissing in my presence for today!" and handed loras back his phone with a smirk.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

Bella Baratheon woke up with a yawn with the sun shining through her windows from Storms End. Bella quickly jumped out of bed a screamed "senior year bitches!" she quickly ordered Alli in to help her get dressed excitedly, finally Bella thought my first last day of high school.

 

While Alli quickly ran in, Bella kindly asked her to pull out her curlers she slept in all night, one she was done she quickly ran to her make up desk and started with the blush, pink blush, pink blush always makes you look innocent right? She thought to herself.

 

"Ugh Bella your hair looks alluring!" her maid said in excitement tone!

 

"Am I not always?" she replied as she smirked at her through the mirror. She finished with her foundation, once done putting her make up on she applied her last of make-up light pink lipstick!. Once satisfied she turned around and smiled at Alli as she laid out her pink floral dress that shows enough cleavage that satisfied her with cute straps that went over her shoulders.

 

Once Bella finished looking at herself mirror, she signed to herself in awe, her floral dress was really cute, white with pink and baby blue flowers everywhere, showing her long legs and a little bit of her chest. She smiled at herself into the mirror with confidence, and then walked into her walk in closet. Shoes shoes shoes, she debated whether to wear flats, or heels. Bella quickly picked her white heels, from that time she made out with Robb an- nope not thinking about him, she quickly focused her mind onto her white guess hand bag that her best friend Val bought for her as she got over her breakup, Val always loves everything white.

 

Bella put on her heels walked over to her purse, and she gathered all the stuff she needed in her handbag, IPhone and her charger, a small make up bag, scented lotion, pads, keys, and her designer wallet that her ex bought her, the ex that she didn’t get over but will not admit.

 

Bella grabbed her hand bag and took out her keys, rested her hand bag on her wrist, as she opened her door and exited her room and into the hallway, a noise startled her, Bella first thought was her other hundred siblings running around here that they shouldn’t be in this side of the house, and only three people live in this wing of the mansion, herself, Jace her half-brother, which he should be gone and dropping off their siblings to school because he’s not in school, he dropped out to follow their fathers footsteps, which left was Renly, and Renly is never up this morning, and the same noise interrupted her thoughts again, If it isn’t Jace then and it isn’t Renly than it- the loud noise she heard once more was a moan? Yup definitely a moan, what? She thought, Jace should b- oh yeah Loras has been holding up in Renly’s room for the past week. She giggled quickly as she made her way down the hall and down very large stairs.

 

As she walked down the stairs and in the foyer of her house and spotted her two best friends, Val Rayder and Alys Karstark, she ran over to them as fast as she could in her heels and screamed with joy at them as they all did a group hug.

 

“Oh my God Bella” gaped Alys “I love your outfit” she squealed

 

“Oh this? This is nothing, Alys! look at you!”

 

Alys always did look stunning with her long straight dark brown hair almost as long as Bells herself. Alys had on jeans with white top showing more of her chest than herself, with a light brown leather jacket over it, and brown heels that matched her light brown leather jacket.

 

“Oh Bella c’mon admit it, you’re going to overlook everyone with your innocent look you got going on” said Val as she smirked at her

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” she grinned back at Val

 

“Ah! I love your hair, it’s actually curly for once!” Bella noticed as she took another look at her, Val’s blond hair in super big wavy curls over her shoulders, and her outfit, a white shirt with no straps, and light blue jeans with her white heels higher than Bella’s own.

 

“Figured I go for a change since this is our senior year! How about you? How are you dealing with, um, you know _him_?” said Val

 

“Ugh, let’s not dwell on mistakes” Bella rolled her eyes

 

“Yes!” Alys said “this year is about us, and taking down that whore-“

 

“Hey Bella, Alys, and _you!_ ” a loud cheerful voice interrupted them from the stairs

 

“Hello Jace” replied Val looking up the stairs with an annoyed look on her face

 

Jace walking down the stairs, shirtless as always, with another shirtless Renly, holding Renly’s hand was Loras looking Radiant as always with a big smile on his face

 

“Loras can you get any gayer?” teased Bella looking at him with his very colorful outfit.

 

“You love it” he smirked as they made their way down the stairs

 

“Shall we then?” said Alys as grabbed onto Val’s hand as Val eyed down Jace, with his silly grin glued to his face

 

“Yes go, don’t want to be late do we Loras? girls?” replied Renly as he leaned into Loras to kiss Loras farewell on the cheek, but Loras was having none of it, and turned his face and caught his lips in his own

 

“Pick me up after school Ren” said Loras as he parted Renly and smiled at him as he took Bella’s hand and made for the door to follow Alys and Val

 

“Have a nice day Val, see you after school?” Jace yelled with large grin on his face, as they made their way to Bella’s car

 

Val looked back at him and rolled her eyes “Goodbye Jace” she replied and got into the back seat with Alys

 

I’m driving” said Loras as he held out his hand to Bella demanding her keys

 

“Are you sure you should be driving? From the noises I heard from your rooms, I wouldn’t want you squirming while driving, right? Safety first!” she replied as Loras glared at her and made his way to the passenger seat

 

She got into the driver’s seat, and started her car, and drove out of the very large drive way of Storms End. “You and Renly are soo cute” Alys sighed, looking at her from the car mirrors she was on her phone aweing. “How much likes did I get?”

 “Four hundred and ninety three so far! Ugh Renly’s so hot”

 

“Only?”

 

As they talked about Instagram, Bella’s uncle, and stuff that she didn’t pay any attention to. Her thoughts were drifted on who she had to see. Robb Stark, Robb fucking Stark, and that night when everything in her life went downhill, and how she sulked around all summer with Val and Alys. Robb Stark she signed again, his gorgeous auburn curls and river blue eyes- nope she thought, I will not think about him, as she turned the corner to see Kings Landing Academy she didn’t realize that she was in deep thought that they were already at school. She parked in her spot at the front which everyone knew was her spot she made sure of that when she first got her car in year 10.

 

“Bella? Hello?” she was interrupted by her thoughts and turned around to look at the two girls in the back seat

 

“What?” she looked at Val

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

She looked at everyone in the car who all looked at her with concerned faces. Great, she thought now they think I can’t handle being here after what happened.

 

“Yes, I’m fine! Let’s do this” she gave them her most convincing smile.

 

As they all got out of the car they all huddled together, She linked her arm with Loras on her right, and Val on her left, and Alys linked her arms onto Loras free arm. They walked into the school with all eyes on them, she lifted her head, and smiled innocently, with the satisfying sound of the three girls heels and with everyone moving out of their way and onto the school.


End file.
